


A Month of Kisses

by embracethedinosaurs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Married Kabby, Modern AU, Serious fluff, Skyparents, Young Kabby, promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracethedinosaurs/pseuds/embracethedinosaurs
Summary: A little project I’m doing for NaNoWriMo because I don’t have enough time or energy to write a full novel but I still want to write a lot this month. 30 days, 30 different kiss prompts. Featuring lots of fluffy Kabby.





	1. Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my NaNoWriMo I want to write but not a novel plan, I’m writing a series of kiss related Kabby prompts. I’ll try to update every day but there’s a good chance I won’t. I have a list of prompts but I’m open to suggestions so if you have an idea, let me know. Hope you enjoy. :)

Abby wakes up with a smile on her face as she remembers the events of yesterday with perfect clarity. How Clarke had looked so beautiful as she walked Abby down the aisle and how Raven’s exasperated exclamation of, “Finally, it’s official!” as Abby and Marcus kissed for the first time as husband and wife had made her laugh.

All of Arkadia, the ambassadors of the twelve clans and a few clan leaders, including Roan and Indra, as well as some other members of the coalition had been in attendance. It turned out that many people wanted to witness the marriage between the two leaders of Skaikru, despite the fact that many grounders were still mad at Skaikru for their role in the City of Light.

The best part of the whole affair, however, was the expression on Marcus’ face as he put the ring on her finger. He acted like he couldn’t believe that this was real and happening.

Abby sighs as she remembers all this in bliss and looks over at Marcus still sleeping next to her. It’s unusual that Abby is up before him and sure enough, within the next few minutes, he’s awake.

His eyes open and his face breaks into a grin when he sees Abby staring at him.

“Has no one ever taught you that staring is rude, Abigail?” Marcus’ voice is light, teasing and Abby is glad that he’s so obviously happy.

“Sorry, husband, I just couldn’t help myself,” she shoots back with a flirtatious wink, thrilled at the way it sounds to call a man husband again.

The moment she refers to him as such, Marcus immediately flips them from their position of Abby resting her head on his chest so that she’s being pushed into the blankets.

Abby laughs and Marcus leans down to kiss her. “I’ll let it go this time,” he teases. “Good morning, wife.”

She pulls away from the kiss to say, “Good morning, Marcus.”

A second later her lips are back on his.


	2. War’s End Kiss

The battle has gone on for weeks. Day after day spent on the battlefield, trying to go that much further to defeat the enemy. The war as a whole has gone on for years now and at this point no one really knows what they’re fighting for anymore. 

It had started with a fight between Trikru and Azgeda. Two warriors, one from each clan, had gotten into a drunken brawl during a summit in Polis one night. The Azgedan warrior had injured the Trikru warrior badly and despite all of Skaikru’s medical technology and Abby’s best efforts, the Trikru warrior died from her wounds a day later. 

Trikru didn’t let this go and Indra, who had trained the young warrior personally, had killed the Azgedan warrior - as well as their ambassador - in his sleep the next night, leading to a war the likes of which Skaikru had never seen before. 

Azgeda had called upon their allies and Trikru upon theirs. Lexa had tried so hard to stop it but eventually, she had been assassinated - still, nobody knows who had done it, even all these years later. With Lexa out of the way, the two sides were free to declare war and fight they did. 

Throughout the three years, every clan has switched at least four times and many,  _ many  _ lives had been lost on all sides. Leaders have been dethroned, clans have split and Marcus is sick of it all. 

If it were up to him, he would just run off with Abby and all of their semi-adopted children who are still alive. Unfortunately, that number is not nearly high enough.

Clarke was still in her self-imposed, post-Mount Weather exile at the time the war began and despite a few rumours of Wanheda intervening in Battles, no one really knows where she is. 

Octavia had been one of the first members of Skaikru to die, standing courageously by Indra’s side at the front of Trikru’s army. 

Both Lincoln and Bellamy took her death hard and they dealt with it very 

differently. Lincoln, the pacifist, had never truly believed in the war in the first place and Octavia’s death had drained him of what little fight he had left. He died two months later. Bellamy, on the other hand, had harnessed all his anger about her death and used it to become one of Skaikru’s greatest warriors and he now leads the small Skaikru army. 

Out of the rest of the 100, only Raven, Jasper and Monty are still alive. Harper and Miller had fallen in the same battle and Murphy had been kidnapped by an Azgedan warrior named Ontari and as no one has heard of him since, he is presumed to be dead. 

Marcus is thinking of all of them as he treks his way through the muddy battlefield. Eventually, his thoughts wander to Abby - like they always do - and how he really wishes that he was with her in their tent at the main Skaikru/Trikru/Delphi Kru base camp. He hasn’t seen enough of her recently with the battle and Abby’s new medical center that’s being built after Trishanakru warriors burned down the old one. 

Weirdly, the army hasn’t seen any signs of the enemy and soon enough, he hears the sound of horns echoing all around him. He’s never heard the sound for himself but Indra has described it well enough that he recognizes it immediately,  _ victory horns _ .

That’s when he sees it, everyone from camp rushing onto the battlefield to find their loved ones. There’s only one person he’s looking for and then he spots her familiar brown hair and suddenly Abby’s in his arms.

“It’s over,” she exclaims. “The Ice Queen and anyone else with authority in the ice nation are dead. Them and their allies have scattered. We’ve won, it’s over.”

And that’s the most important thing, really. It’s over and they’re both still alive and Marcus is suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of gratitude. He seizes Abby’s lips with his and the pair kiss passionately, not caring that they’re in a battlefield full of people. 

The most important thing is that they are alive, together, and so very in love. 


	3. Angry Kiss

“Abby, why can’t you just follow the rules for once?” Marcus is tired, his voice fatigued. 

“Because the rules are wrong, Kane,” she snaps back. “How can you sleep at night knowing that you float people for the smallest of crimes? That you killed 300 innocent people when you didn’t need to despite my protests, that you-”

“Shut up, Abby! Just stop talking!” he yells. “You know damn well that I regret that decision every waking hour of my life and in my nightmares as well. So get of your moral high horse and accept the fact that you’re no better than I am. You sent your daughter to a planet you knew could be toxic.”

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!”

“You betrayed your husband, you-”

Her yells obscure the rest of his sentence him now and godammit nothing’s ever turned him on more than Abby Griffin in a screaming match with him . 

She looks so beautiful in this moment, with her cheeks flushed red from the argument, that Marcus had no choice but to kiss her. 

His mouth practically devours hers and at first she’s surprised - causing Marcus to have a brief moment of panic that this isn’t something she wants - but then she kisses him back with just as much passion and anger and this is way better and more aggressive than the yelling. 

Their tongues fight for dominance and she’s pulling on his hair so hard it hurts but it feels so right. 

Eventually, they both end up naked in her bed and swear the next morning never to talk about what happened again. 

They break that promise when they get to the ground. 


	4. Forehead Kiss

The entire Mount Weather experience was probably one of the worst experiences of her life. First, Abby had arrived on the ground to find her daughter missing. Then she had been reunited with said daughter only to spend weeks fighting over how to get their people out of the mountain. And finally, _finally,_ she had been drilled of her bone marrow without any kind of painkiller.

However, the least expected part of the whole affair was not the vampire-like Mountain Men, it was seeing the way it affected Marcus. She’d never before seen him like that, never seen him so desperate.

And then of course, there’s the way he’s still grasping her hand, even though they’ve been walking for hours now.

She’d advised him not to walk but he’d refused and she’s inwardly shaking her head at his unnecessarily stubborn pride.

“We’re almost there, Abby,” he says and sure enough, Abby can see Camp Jaha in the distance.

He stays by her side until she’s in the medical tent and she’s fast asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.

* * *

When Abby wakes up, she hears the murmuring of voices.

“Are you sure she’s alright, Jackson? She’s been asleep for a long time now.”

“Don’t worry, Kane. Abby will be fine. Her body just needs time to recover.”

“Are you sure?” Abby doesn’t know why, but she feels oddly pleased about the worry in Kane’s voice. Even though she has her eyes closed, she can tell that Jackson, however, is not as happy about it.

“Yes, I’m sure. I am a doctor, Kane.”

“I’m just… worried.”

“Yet a month ago you were willing to float her,” Jackson snaps and Abby can hear him walk away angrily.

She hears Marcus sit down in the chair next to her bed and just when she’s about to open her eyes, he starts talking.

“He’s right, Abby. Who am I to worry about you? I floated your husband, locked up your daughter, was a second away from floating you as well. And yet, when you were on the table in that mountain, I was so worried. Abby, I’ve never been in love before but I don’t know what else to call this.” He scoffs lightly. “God, I sound so corny. I’m so glad you’ll never hear this.”

He stands up and lightly presses his lips to her forehead. “I hope you wake up soon.”

He leaves Abby to grin like an idiot.


	5. Exhausted Parents Kiss

After putting Vera to bed, Abby collapses on the couch. She loves her daughter more than anything but that kid inherited both hers and Marcus’ stubbornness and getting her to sleep was always an effort. 

Just as she’s dozing off, Abby feels her phone ring and picks it up. “Hello,” she says drowsily. 

“I have a favour to ask you.” Clarke’s voice comes over the phone. 

“Mm hmm.”

“Well Lexa got a last minute invite to a work thing and we need someone to watch Madi tomorrow night.”

“And you want me and Marcus to watch her tomorrow night?”

“Could you? Pleasssse? I’ll love you forever.”

“You already do but alright, she can sleep over.”

“Thannnk yooou. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, baby.”

“Bye, mom.”

“Bye.”

Abby hangs up the phone and gets settled in a more comfortable position on the couch as Marcus walks in.

“Hey, honey,” he says as he sits down next to her. 

“Hey.”

“Octavia just texted me, she wants us to watch Rory for the night tomorrow. I agreed.”

Abby groans.

“What is it?” asks Marcus, worried. 

“I was just talking to Clarke. I agreed we would watch Madi tomorrow night.”

Marcus whines as well when he realizes that they’ll have to watch three kids under the age of five tomorrow night. 

“I’m getting to old for this,” he says. 

“Then I guess we should get to bed.”

Marcus raises his eyebrows.  “I didn’t mean it like that,” she exclaims and lightly slaps him on the arm. 

“Uh huh. Sure you didn’t.” He picks her up into his arms and carries her into their bedroom with a smile on his face.

* * *

“Mom, can we go to the park?” asks Hope. 

“Aunt Abby, I want to go to a movie!” Rory weighs in with her opinion. 

“Both those ideas are stupid, I want to get ice cream!” yells Madi. 

Abby sighs. “Enough, all of you. Since you can’t agree, we’ll just go home.” 

A series of whines from the young kids come from the back of the car. 

They drive for about five more minutes before Abby pulls up in their driveway. 

The moment they’re in the house, the kids all mob Marcus, who had come downstairs to meet them. 

“Marcus!”

“Daddy!”

“Grandpa!”

Marcus shoots her a desperate look over their heads and she mouths, “It’s your turn now,” back at him. 

Later, Marcus collapses into their bed despite it only being 5:00 pm. 

“How’d it go?”

“We need a vacation,” he declares. “They’re watching Finding Nemo so I’ve bought us a little time.”

“I agree, a vacation would be nice. However, someone still needs to make dinner and you, Marcus my love, lost the coin toss.”

He groans. “Uhhhh.”

Abby cups his face with her hands and forces him to look at her. “Hey, I love you.”

“Love you too, Abs.”

She gently kisses his lips. 

“Now get to it, mister.”


	6. We Can Never Be Together Kiss

The thing that hurts Marcus the most is that he hears the news at the same time everyone else does.

He sees crowds of people heading for the main square in Arkadia. He stops his friend Callie, who happens to be walking by.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

“Haven’t you heard? The princess has gotten engaged. The king’s making the announcement right now!” Callie is excited, as she is about most things regarding any kind of gossip or rumour.

Marcus’ face falls. Why hadn’t Abby said anything the last time they’d seen each other. It had only been two days ago, after all. Surely she must have known.

By some miracle, Marcus manages to push his way to the front of the crowd, where a stage has been temporarily set up for the royal family. Princess Abigail sits between her parents and she looks deeply uncomfortable with the whole situation. Of course, no one else notices. Marcus can only tell because he knows her so well.

The King stands up. “People Of Arkadia!” he exclaims. “Today I come to you with a marvellous announcement. For centuries, the royal line has continued in our great nation and today, we make a vital step forwards to continuing this line. I’m proud to say that my daughter, the crown princess Abigail, is engaged!”

The crowd cheers. Marcus, however, locks eyes with Abby. She averts her gaze.

“As many of you know,” the King continues, “our relationship with Polis has been strong for decades. I’m pleased to announce that those ties will grow stronger still. Jacob Griffin, second born prince of Polis, will marry my daughter in a month’s time.”

Marcus has no choice, he just runs. Away from the crowds, away from the cheers, away from the woman who just broke his heart.

* * *

 Abby finds him by the waterfall where they had always met for dates. She’d wanted to run after him the moment she saw him flee from the crowd but she’d been delayed by people offering their congratulations.

“Marcus?” she asks.

He spots her and jumps up. “What the hell, Abby? Why didn’t you tell me that you’re engaged? That you’re going to be married in a month?”

“Marcus…”

“What, Abby? What excuse do you have for leading me on? For letting me believe that we could have a future together?”

“Do you think I want to marry Jacob?” snaps Abby. “No, I don’t. And I’m sorry for wanting to have a relationship where I don’t constantly have to be reminded of how little control I have in my life.” Tears stream down Abby’s face.

Marcus’ anger is replaced by sorrow and he wraps his arms around her. “It’s okay, we’ll find a way to make it work.”

Abby lightly pushes him away. “That will just lead to more pain for the both of us. I’m sorry, my love, but this is how it has to be.”

They lean into each other and kiss for the last time, tears freely streaming down both their faces.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Abby walks away from Marcus for the last time.


	7. Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Hunger Games AU. This hurt me to write.

Abby wanders through the woods in search of medicinal plants. Marcus had discovered a patch of yarrow the other day while he was hunting and due to the heavy stream of patients that had come through the small clinic her father had set up in District 12, Abby hadn’t had the time to go and check it out.

Abby hears footsteps behind her, ones she would recognize anywhere. “Hey, beautiful,” says Marcus.

Abby turns around and wraps her arms around him. “Hello, dear.” She lightly presses her lips to his.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Abby, but I’m afraid that the reaping starts in a couple hours and you should probably get changed into something else.”

Abby makes a face. “They send us to a death tournament and then expect us to dress up for it. And what’s wrong with my clothes.” She looks down at her clothing.

“Abby, you look good in anything, but you literally have been tromping through the woods in those.”

“Why do you even care? You hate the Capitol.”

“I do, but you also know that my goal has always been to become a peacekeeper.”

“And?”

“And? Abby, I intend to marry you one day.” Abby sucks in a breath and Marcus continues. “And the background checks for peacekeeper applicants are very thorough. If they found out that my wife was disrespectful of the Capitol in any way, that dream would be over.”

“Their rules are BS.”

Marcus laughs. “You can say that again. I don’t agree with it, but that’s just the way it is.”

Abby and Marcus walk hand in hand back towards District 12 and Abby stops them just before the fence. “I’m scared, Marcus,” she says.

Marcus hugs her tight and whispers in her ear, “There will be so many other names in that bowl. It’ll be fine. And this is the last reaping you’re eligible for, after today, neither of us will have to worry.”

* * *

“Abigail Walters!” calls out Thelonius Jaha, the District 12 escort.

Abby stands in shock as she hears Marcus’ shouting.

* * *

“Marcus!” exclaims Abby as he rushes into the room and grabs her in a tight grip.

Being in the presence of each other, both start crying and the hold each other as the tears fall furiously. “A-Abby,” Marcus tries to reassure her. “You can do this, you can win and we can still have a future, everything will be fine, you can win.”

Peacekeepers come to tell them that their time is up and Abby kisses Marcus one last time. “I love you,” she sobs.

“I love you too!” he yells as he’s dragged away.

He holds himself together on the walk home but weeps when he‘s in private. Abby’s not a warrior, she’s a healer and for all his talk of her winning, it’s because of that he knows he’s never going to see her again.


	8. Kiss at Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s a little short but I’ve been sick and didn’t much feel like writing today.

Marcus, where are you taking me and why did I have to be up so early?”

“You’ll see in a moment, Abby,” he replies. 

Abby can hear Marcus opening a door and feels fresh air. He leads her up a set of stairs. 

“Can I take off the blindfold now?” she asks. 

“Go ahead.”

Abby pulls off the cloth covering her eyes and she is amazed by what she sees. Marcus has brought her to the top of the Polis tower and the sight of the sun rising over the City of Polis is nothing short of breathtaking. The pinkish light reflects off of the buildings and tower and she’s equally in awe with this view as she was when she set foot on earth the first time. 

“Marcus, it’s beautiful!” she exclaims. 

“It is,” he sighs. 

She turns to see that he’s not looking at the sunrise, but at her instead and she feels her heart flutter. 

She presses her lips to his and is thankful that no one will be looking at the top of the tower this time of day. 


	9. First Kiss

The reason he’s even going to ask her out started with a bet. Suffice to say, Marcus had lost and now he’s going to ask out the girl he’s been in love with for the past year. The girl who is his ex-girlfriend’s best friend. The girl who hates him. 

He finds her studying in the library after school one day and he decides that this will be the day he plucks up his courage to ask her out. 

“Um, Abby,” he says. “Can I talk to you about something?”

She raises her head from her books, annoyed. “What do you want, Kane?” she snaps. 

“I know This is kinda unexpected but,” he can feel himself turning red. God this is so embarrassing. He clears his throat. “I was wondering if you would be interested in, if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?”

Abby laughs and Marcus is as red as a fire truck. “Wait you’re serious? You, Marcus Kane, are asking me out?”

“Forget it,” Marcus starts to ramble. “It was a stupid idea, forget I said anything.” He turns away and before he can walk away, Abby stops him. 

“Okay.”

“What?” He turns back to her, shocked. 

“I said okay, I’ll go to homecoming with you.”

“For real?”

She grabs his hand. “For real. Besides, it’s only fitting seeing as I’ve liked you for a while now.” Abby rushes the last sentence, clearly nervous. 

“What?”

Abby sighs. “It’s just, you were with Callie and I didn’t want to mess that up. It was easier to hate you than confront that.”

Marcus laughs quietly. “God we’re such idiots. How could we not have realized?”

Abby does something unexpected and takes his breath away by kissing him. “I don’t really care about the past right now. Let’s just focus on this moment.”

“That sounds good to me.” He starts kissing her again. 

The librarian soon finds them and kicks them out of the library and Marcus has never been more more grateful for losing a bet.


	10. Fake-out Make-out

“Abby, have you found the file yet? Wallace is supposed to be back any second and we’re not allowed to be in here.”

“No I haven’t. Why are mafia bosses so unorganized? This happens  _ every _ time.” 

“I don’t know but we need to get out of here, I can hear Wallace coming.” Abby rarely hears Kane stressed out but now is undeniably one of those times.

“Just a sec, right there - I found it!” says Abby triumphantly. She shoves the particular file into her bag. 

“Abby, he’s too close, we won’t have time to run and when he finds us in here he’ll know we’re undercover and he’ll kill us.”

Abby has an idea. It’s terrible, but it’s the only one she’s got. “Quick, take off your shirt,” she says, removing her own. 

“What?”

“Just do it. Now!”

Marcus takes off his shirt and just as Wallace walks in, Abby slams her lips on Marcus’. 

To his credit, Marcus catches on to her plan fast and does a good job at selling the act. He grabs her hair with one hand and hoists her onto the desk with the other. 

Both of them are moaning, for the act of course and Abby would be lying if she said she isn’t enjoying this at least a little. 

They hear a cough and turn to see Dante Wallace, The King of Organized Crime, standing in the doorway and looking at them with a mix of anger and amusement on his face. 

“You two aren’t supposed to be in here,” he says. 

They start to make excuses but Wallace cuts them off. “However, since I did just win a bet, I’ll let you off this time.”

“Thank you, sir,” says Marcus as the two grab their clothes and bags. 

When they’re a good distance away, they laugh in relief at how well their luck turned out and deal with the awkwardness of what had just happened. 


	11. Good Luck Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU because I feel like it :)

“Nervous, Abs?” asks Callie. “You haven’t touched your food at all.”

“It’s the quidditch final, of course I’m nervous,” she replies. “And since this is my last year to win the cup for Slytherin, there’s extra pressure there.”

“Come on, you need to eat something. It’ll help your later.”

“She’s right you know,” comes a voice from behind her. 

Abby turns to see her boyfriend standing behind her. 

“This is my cue to leave.” Callie gets up from the table and Marcus slides into her unoccupied seat, ignoring the glares from Abby’s housemates. 

“Shouldn’t you be at your own table? Would hate for you to get in trouble and not be able to play.”

“Come on, I’ll walk with you down to the pitch.” Abby grabs his hand and they walk together out of the great hall. 

All of Ravenclaw and Slytherin are glaring daggers at them, having both quidditch captains be anything more than rivals before the final was practically unheard of. 

“They so hate us right now,” remarks Abby as they walk through the grounds.

“And yet they’ll still be cheering for us in a few minutes.” 

“Wrong, they’ll be cheering for  _ me  _ in a few minutes. Because I’m going to kick your ass.”

Marcus hugs her and whispers in her ear, “You wish.”

“Good luck, Marcus,” says Abby captures his lips. 

“Good luck to you too, Abs,” he replies. “Even if I hope you lose.”

Abby smiles and later she’s flies the best that she ever has. 


	12. Kiss in a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t love this one but I need to get to bed so here it is.

Marcus Kane rarely remembers his dreams and the ones he does are mostly about earth. Which is one of the reasons this dream is peculiar.

He’s standing in the council room, after a meeting, clearly, as his fellow council members are filing out. The only member left is Abby and she’s perched on the edge of the table, not appearing to want to leave anytime soon. 

“Marcus,” she says. That’s odd, she never calls him Marcus. “Stay for a second.”

“What do you want?” he asks. 

“Just this.” Abby walks to him and presses her lips to his, very lightly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now”

“Abby, what?”

She puts a finger to his lips. “Shhh.”

This time when Abby goes to kiss him, Marcus meets her halfway. 

After about a minute of passionate kissing, Marcus remembers their circumstances and pushes her away. 

“Abby, you’re married. I can’t do this.”

“I don’t care,” she whispers seductively. “Now where were we?”

“Abby, stop.”

“Shh.”

He wakes up with a start. How on earth is he supposed to look Abby in the eyes tomorrow after that?


End file.
